Psonic X Touhou/Allen Charlee
Biography Hailed in Irving, the city of the wild western American state known as Texas. Allen is once a rowdy, heavy-weight cowboy with much strength who loves livestock for his western jobs as he does in Rodeo, Texan whiskies, gunfights for his challenging duels with modern firearms as being vigilante for his involvement with other outlaws and anything Texan. Before the 2023 alien outbreak, Allen wants to have his friendly contact with Guy Rawkins to join Recom Hero Squad as a defensive heavy weapons unit, especially more improvement in important training. Customs Tier 1: His actual attire appeared with blonde hairstyle similar to John Matrix from Commando, sunglasses, white sleeveless shirt, green flak vest, khaki cargo pants, brown pistol holsters on both sides and black boots. Tier 2: His modern cowboy outfit with sunglasses. Move list Special Cards *Texas Gun Step - Allenpulls out his Colt M1911 pistol, turns backward, walks in seconds depending on each punch button you used and shoots forward as it does when pressed until he puts the gun in the holster. *Lethal Enforcer - Allen pulls out his firearm and shoots at the opponent. The gun is determined by the punch button pressed: the light attack results a Colt 9mm SMG; the medium attack results an M16A4 assault rifle; and the heavy attack results a tactical Remington 870 shotgun. *Horse Kick - Allen turns backwards and hardly kicks the opponent to deal a strong damage until he faces at front as a normal state. *Buffalo Uppercut - Allen charges forward and performs a normal uppercut when the opponent is close to him. *Bull Charge - Allen runs forward and use his headbutt attack like a bull to inflict hard damage. *Trinitrotoluene Frag - Allen throws a Vietnam-era 1/4 pound TNT grenade at the opponent. *Rolling Ambush - Allen rolls forward, even moving past his opponent if they are in the way. Then pulls out his Colt M1911 pistol and shoot the opponent. The distance traveled is determined by the kick button pressed. *Gatling Gun - Allen pulls out the M134 Minigun and fires in the matter of seconds. For continuous fire, hold the punch button. If this held too long, then he temporary puts back. *Lasso Grapple - Allen brings out his cowboy rope and tosses a noose at one end to catch the opponent. If this connects, he then pulls the opponent closer to him in similar fashion to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat series. The player can also hold the punch button to delay this. *Quick Draw - Allen pulls his M1911 pistol, do a gunslinger's pose and starts shooting at once. Super Cards *Mild Gunman - Allen pulls out the M134 Minigun and fires at the opponent. He then brings out FGM-148 Javelin that launches M47 Dragon anti-tank missile, which tracks the opponent. *Horsey Vigilantism - Allen charges forward with his fist. When this connects, he attacks the opponent with a flurry of mixed martial arts, launches his opponent to the air using his cowboy uppercut, pulls out FIM-92 Stinger and fires an infrared homing surface-to-air missile that seeks them. *Cow Mangler - Allen pulls out an energy gun that holds a ball of blue energy in one shot in front of it, then launches it forward. It can also be charged up to increase its size, and thus inflict more damage through added hits on the opponent. Ultra Card *Frontier Justice - Allen forcefully pulls out his lasso, spins it and tosses a noose at one end to catch the opponent. If the opponent got hit by it, he then vehemently punches them, mercilessly beats them with his fists, sets down a remotely detonated explosive, runs off and activates it with timing as he doesn't watch the explosion when detonated. Miscellaneous Introduction *Cowboy up! *Y'all ready for challenge, pardner? Because I'm ready! *Let's get wranglin' with Texas style! *Giddy up, fellas! The duel is about to start! *Howdy! Let's go rowdy! *Yippee! Heehaw! *They will never know what hit 'em! *Go for the ride, boys! These Yankees are all hat and no battle! (with any combination of Landon, Placid and/or Kirov) *Woo wee! You ain't gonna know what hit 'em! Though it shall likely to be instant bullets. (vs. Landon) *I knew you like engines, pinion shafts, flanges, mitigatin' shock loads... But most of all: I really love winnin' the duel! (vs. Placid) *Woo! You mostly love the liquor from your beloved country. But for me, I love whiskies as my favorite! (vs. Kirov) *Let's kick some ass and stick on this game, my good pardner! (vs. Guy) *What in Sam Hill were you doin', string-beans? (vs. Yomo & Vince) *Girl! I'm goin' to blow that silly look right off your stupid face! (vs. Kogasa/Cirno) *Aw, Sam Hill. Big damn robot is here! (vs. Voltrex) *These damn metal men are everywhere! (vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Metal Commando) *Heh heh heh, ain't that a cute little girl. (vs. Nitori/Shinmyoumaru/Mystia/Wriggle/Rumia/Suwako/Futo) *Hey there, sissy! Let's see how you can get my firepower with magic. (vs. Marisa) *This will catch your eye, girl. (vs. Satori) *Hey boys, it's a sneaker! (vs. Gast/Koishi) *Alien invader around here! It's time for cowboy versus alien now! (vs. Nue) *I'm gonna tear ya down like an incredible mule, girl. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *I have to lay ya out to begin prayin', outlaw! (vs. Seija/Seiga/Remilia/Flandre/Yumemi/Dr. Horace/Skullus/Magician Type X/Utsuho) *So, do ya like to try drinkin' some whiskies after this duel, big fella? (vs. Suika/Yuugi) *Aw, look at that lady. Really beautiful as womenfolk I saw. (vs. Yukari) *Nice to see this creature with an American flag. (vs. Clownpiece) Personal Action *Shucks! I was just gettin' started. *Woo! I feel fit as a fiddle. *I'm gonna lay you out like a rented mule, pardner. *Say your prayers, fella! *Get it on, sissy! *Heehaw! *Woo wee! The duel is on! * *Allen takes out his trusty guitar or banjo, plays a chord, then smashes the area in front of him* * *Allen twirls the handgun in his hand while chuckling menacingly and blows over its barrel.* *Pass the whiskey. Victory Pose *Creamy gravy! *That was not even close, fellas. *Whooooeee! *Whoooo hoooo! *Yippee-ki-yay! *You bet your butt, I won the duel! *You are damn right I won! *Wee! Can't believe we did it, boys! (with any combination of Landon, Placid and/or Kirov) *Camper son, you would not stand a chance against my bullet firepower. Satisfied! (vs. Landon) *Well then, I guess those would work. (vs. Placid) *Next time, pass me a whiskey instead of takin' bombs, boy! (vs. Kirov) *Well, I reckon that is. (vs. Guy) *I'm done playin' kiddie games with you, boys. (vs. Yomo & Vince) *At least you won't be worthless anytime. (vs. Kogasa/Cirno) *Woo wee! Look at all of this metal. (vs. Voltrex) *Fought like a tin can, huh? Well thanks for the duel with metal, mister! (vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Metal Commando) *Aw, you don't wanna get hurt, do you? (vs. Nitori/Shinmyoumaru/Mystia/Wriggle/Rumia/Suwako/Futo) *I told ya don't touch my damn guns. (vs. Marisa) *Gotcha, eye girl! (vs. Satori) *Slither on back to Sam Hill, coward! (vs. Gast/Koishi) *As a brave cowboy, I'm not afraid of ya, you snake! (vs. Nue) *Ya are not too fast for me and my heavy arsenal of weapons now, are ya? Heh. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Now you are all about to have a real bad side! (vs. Seija/Seiga/Remilia/Flandre/Yumemi/Dr. Horace/Skullus/Magician Type X/Utsuho) *Ya always drank yer only favorite beer. But I drank whiskies better. (vs. Suika/Yuugi) *Whoa! That was a big surprise for the train way! (vs. Yukari) *This is like American Civil War all over again. (vs. Clownpiece) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Ah, shucks. *Aw, goodnight, Irene! *Dang it, fellas! *Boo! *Gr... *Dagnabbit! *Dadburnit! Throw Attempt *Shucks. Other quotes during battle *Heehaw! (during Mild Gunman) *Haaaa! *Aargh! *C'mere, sissy! (during the success of Lasso Grapple) *Get over here, hoss! (during the success of Lasso Grapple) *Over here, pardner! (during the success of Lasso Grapple) *Take this, you bastard! (Trinitrotoluene Frag) *Hey, you! Catch! (Trinitrotoluene Frag) *Catch this! (Trinitrotoluene Frag) *Eat hot death! (Trinitrotoluene Frag) While the match is finished with Super Card *Woo wee! Tasty bacon! *That was nothing... *Woo wee! How do ya like that? *That's what ya get, fella! *Meaty steak! *Makin' bacon! Win Quotes Everything's done already? Now that is a shame. I've seen better sides of beef that have been ran over by a combine. If you haven’t fallen off a horse… then you haven’t been ridin' long enough. Not to go where the path may lead, but instead you go where there is no path to find and leave a trail. Winnin' ain’t everything, but losin' ain’t fun either. Duel to win!! Pain and rodeo go hand in hand. You cross the boss and take the loss, hoss! Winnin' ain't everything! Heh heh, of course it's a sight better than losin'! I kicked a devastatin' firepower's ass, boys! They call me mule, boy! Because all I can do is to carry heavy things with my rowdy strength! Go to Texas, and fight cows like what I did before! Character-specific quotes vs. self: A cloned Texan would be dodged that, but no cattle. My guns could've handled that one on their own! vs. Gast/Koishi: I just beat on your sneaky ass like a mule, boy/girl! vs. Landon: Now you take that, campground. And should be stayed back at your little campsite. vs. Sakuya: Woo, that was close! I got this done faster than a knife-fight in a phone booth! vs. Axl/Deadpool: Say, you sound familiar... vs. Reimu: I ran the numbers, little girl! Sometimes, I'll give you a lot of donations for enough currency in order to keep your house livin'! vs. Marisa: If y'all had more magics for exterminatin', you wouldn't need so many for stealin'. vs. Ichirin: I'm in a tall cotton, little friend! vs. Byakuren/Craig: Not quick enough; not by a darn vehicular sight. Either way, you know about horse racin'? It's so great to see and completely different to hoofs instead of wheels! vs. Futo: Little cone head, you must get to learn some Texan recipes like pork drippings, corn cakes and cow steaks. vs. Miko: Sorry, ma'am. It's much difficult to decide between a horrible red and a terrible blue before goin' to Sam Hill. vs. Nitori: I could use those inventive weapons in more interestin' gunfights. vs. Placid: These rowdies are about to be ohm-less if they don't put up more of a resistance! Ha ha! Ah, that was a mechanical joke. vs. Mamizou: This skunk has began to smell something. vs. Nue: Now that is what I do to fear-mongers like this kind of cute alien that frightens! vs. Kokoro: You used to be a pretty woman, huh? We'll see how you can be in the stage of Texas avenue. vs. Mokou: You must not play with terrible matches, smokey. They might incidentally burn things up! vs. Kaguya: This lady should outta brought some menfolk with her. vs. Shinmyoumaru: You were tryin' to get too big for your size. vs. Kasen: Woo wee! Would ya look at that kind of power! I recommend you can communicate livestock too! vs. Sumireko: How you were doin' those magic tricks? ESP? Plasma? Magnets? I really don't think so, girly. vs. Satori: The hand is quicker than the eye! vs. Kirov: I wish you all would see how bad I'm kickin' your tail. vs. Rumia: And another thing: you're a whole herd ugly. Couldn't see the eatin' of tasty bacon. vs. Butch/Reisen/Tewi: Just a dead little jackrabbit. vs. Billmore/Deniel/Commandar Bon/William/Travis/David/Kevin: Next time, lift up your lid and you'll see it comin'! vs. Josh/Millard/Dick/Nash/Ronn/Guerrilla/Carole/Rina: Looks like that there is just a sad display, feller. vs. Barris: Speak in a proper manner next time, boy! vs. Aya/Hatate: Fast as you could, ain't ya? Huh. Not fast enough. vs. Dun: Y'all stronger than me, but take that, ya damn explosive-hoppin' Yankee! vs. Warcanine/Kagerou/Momiji: Git along there and fetch for the masters, little doggy! vs. Seija/Seiga/Remilia/Flandre/Yumemi/Dr. Horace/Skullus/Magician Type X/Utsuho: Outlaw, why don't you all get along before one of you gets hurt? vs. Suika/Yuugi: Drunk on the arena isn't the way to be done fightin', fella. But I believe I will buy you a beer instead! vs. Yukari: I just rode on the railway from the warp, gap girl. Happy rails! vs. Clownpiece: You can always tell an American, but you can't tell 'em much. vs. Guy: I never said this competition to anybody before, but I am damn proud of you, pardner! vs. Cirno: That is a cool breeze on a hot day now, friend! vs. Yuyuko/Minamitsu/Komachi: Y'all go back now! More where the dead came from. vs. Rin: Slap a poultice on that, nurse! Ha ha! vs. Sam/Roxanne: Officer! I am possibly a better man! vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe: Robot ain't been built can't get shot. Well, I reckon that is. vs. Sanae: Aw, in the wasteland, what I feel the wind is like lettin' the light waste ball bounce in the air. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Whoa boy! That was an amazin' space battle, space boy! vs. Buckethead: A great superhero with much awesomeness! Oh heck yes! vs. Soro/Gyro/Frank: Fly along to the sky now, fly boy. vs. Moai King: This here is just gonna erect a giant statue of a moron! vs. Roy/Chieftain/Metal Commando: Coverin' behind all that junk on the battlefield ain't gonna make it easy, pardner. vs. Netsu: Ninja boy, this time around here is just goin' to keep happenin' all over again. vs. Shota/Dean/Keung/Jun/Katana/Lan/Muay/Meiling: Woo wee! Looks like I won the competitive martial arts duel! So just give me high five! vs. Aiko/Youmu: Woo hoo! The sword you are holdin' is now outmatched for a gun-wieldin' cowboy like me in the damn duel. vs. Aip: You got heavily wrangled into a twist, monkey boy! vs. Keine: Whoa boy! Stay that power from Sam Hill away from me! vs. Alice: Your dolls were too many and cuter to look. Woo wee! vs. Patchouli: Girl, your place for usin' books must be in the library. Not in the battlefield. vs. Mystia: Aw, would ya look at that! It's a cute birdie who sings a lot. vs. Iku: Woo wee hee hee! Is anyone like a fish nugget I had to fry? vs. Tenshi: Guess I won the duel with a young sword-wieldin' angel! Ha! What a brat... vs. Yuuka: Thanks for the natural gardenin', friend! This reminds me of cactus I saw in the Texan wasteland. vs. Medicine: That is for poisonin' me like an outlaw, little girl! vs. Raiko: Oh boy! You remind me of the Texan band members who are actually cowboys in the concert. vs. Shikieiki: Why do you supposed to judge me this time? I am really not an outlaw! Do you hear that, girl? vs. Kogasa: Phew! What a horrific surprise from this silly-faced girl! Anyway, I blew her up with the tons of my manliest power. vs. Suwako: Ha! Your hat with googly eyes looks like a cowboy hat, cute little girl! vs. Wriggle: I caught ya, little buggy girl! Heehaw! vs. Hina: I hope the interestin' future comes to be the futuristic cowboys! vs. Junko: Hey, it's cool to clean up the messy contaminants, girly! I wonder if I'm goin' to make you one of womenfolk I certainly interested with. vs. Hecatia: Eh, that's absolutely another one for me, lady. vs. Minako: Go away and come again, rainy girl! Damn... I'm tired of gettin' wet. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain. Josh: You used to become a great member of the foreign military organization? Great! It's just like us! Axl: I thought you are a heavy weapons dude and those are your weapons. Men, it is fun to say! Sam: Wow, your heavy weapons are impressive to carry with your brute strength, friend. Gast: Howdy, pardner! What's the matter with you? Muscles got pain? Ha ha ha! Landon: Fighting with brute strength might not be your thing, mate. Barris: Hey boy, look at me! Do you think that I am an outlaw, huh? Kevin: You used to become a real model soldier! That's great to my army, hippy! Captain Neo: You have mastered the skill of changing your wrath into strength. Butch: I'm done fighting big guys like you who think they can win on brute force alone. So get lost. Gyro: Hey! You're the guy from the horrible famine! As I eventually experienced a conflict when an evil leader has started an oppression against us. Dick: You just outgunned anywhere like a cowboy, rookie. Better watch out for those who ambush you before like many terrorist and rebel attacks. Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me, sir. Marisa: So you're really starting to get the hang of Youkai extermination, huh? Sanae: Oh, wow! He’s the manliest man alive! Byakuren: Your heavy weight cannot be matched for the rider monk with extreme speed! Have you forgotten before? Mamizou: It was just a joke. You didn't have to pull a gun on me Aya: Always nice to look someone else who importantly knows about the hair grooming! Good example! Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Mokou: How is that for a firepower, you trigger happy big head? Ichirin: Youkai hunters or not, I cannot allow you to hunt down a Youkai that follows our faith. Nitori: Carrying your guns with enough strength might be much helpful for your firepower! I guess my future invention will help you more. Futo: Wouldst thou refrain from such barbarity? Kasen: You will require better means if you wish to slay monsters. Kokoro: The sunglasses make your face cool! But I'm gonna be prettier to look like you. Commandar Bon: In my operation, you as the heavy weapons unit must defend yourself with any weapon you were carrying from being overran by our enemies. Shinmyoumaru: Take heed, large cowboy! If I can win against you, I'll be the strongest! Ending (The ending theme for this character is heavily inspired from the end credits of Lethal Enforcers II: Gunfighters that can be heard and Allen in cowboy attire readies himself to ride with the horse if the bulls are running during the sunset in the Texan wasteland) Allen: Woo wee! This will be fun. (Allen whips the horse) Allen: Ha ya! (Allen takes the interesting ride with his horse to the sunset, but Yukari appears near the railway while seeing him riding) Yukari: Well well. Who will stop the train, eh? (Yukari pulls back into a guarded pose and hesitates a moment before opening an incredibly large boundary out of which pours a 4-car passenger train on the railroad to chase Allen riding the way through the sunset) Allen: What Sam Hill is that thing? (Allen whips his horse to go faster, gets out from the ride by jumping to the point set on the railroad and finally stands to try pushing at the front of a rushing train. However, the horse stops running without a rider) Allen: ... (Allen is forcefully pushing the train forward with his muscular strength to stop moving) Yukari: Hey, cowboy! Allen: Huh? Who the heck is there? Oh, it's a lady from the wonderland. Yukari: That's right. My name is Yukari Yakumo, the legendary gap youkai from Gensokyo who has the ability to manipulate boundaries and the master of my sibling named Ran. Allen: Aw, so you you came here to meet me. I'm sorry for what you have interrupted while takin' my wild ride through the sunset. Yukari: It's alright, my friend. With the destruction of the galactic tyrant, I want to tell you that here in the outside world is all safe from its horrible fate. Achiles: Woo wee! That was great to tell when it's over, gap lady! However, the sunset is about to go away. I'm gonna be on the horse and ride off, if I am appreciated for that. Yukari: As I expected now, friend. (Allen continues a ride with a horse, brings out his pistol and go through the sunset by whipping it) Allen: Heehaw! Come on, boys! There's nothing to waste! Let's have a trail of the wild wild western side! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Characters